one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Loudmouth
Loudmouth '(ラウドマウス, ''Raudomausu) is a human being and a pro hero who is currently employed by one of the seven hero organizations, the valiance federation. Loudmouth is observed as being an extremely valuable asset to the safety of human beings, due to the extremely useful nature of the supernatural powers he was born with, something which makes him one of the greatest and most effective heroes for supporting and providing power buffs to his fellow heroes, as one who specializes in boosting the strength of others, by way of his ability to continuously create and generate status effect powers and attacks, by using nothing more than simple vocal commands. Though to begin with, loudmouth is no different in physiology or power than that of any other male human being of his size, weight, health and body type, he has inexplicably managed to bring about the defeat of quite the roster of powerful mysterious beings, monsters, and other threats to human society due to the nature of his highly effective powers. Essentially, loudmouth is understood as a hero which can drastically amplify the powers of his allies, and in some cases, his own strength, all the while severely impeding the powers and abilities of any being or opponent that he comes into contact with, drastically effecting even the strongest of mysterious beings and monsters and making them extremely vulnerable to damage and attacks which they could otherwise shrug off with the absolute greatest ease. Thanks to this power, loudmouth has also saved the lives of countless innocents whom were caught in the midst of many rampaging monsters and mysterious beings, his sheer ability to make others stronger and weaker being such that he can actually lower the actual disaster level or category on the catastrophe scale which any mysterious being corresponds to, given the fact that he is capable of engaging them for an extended period of time without being neutralized. Because of the nature of his powers, loudmouth has earned himself a comfortably place as one of the high ranking members of the iron league division in the valiance federation, and is partnered with fellow iron league division hero, the armory, who also plays a productive support role, compliment one anothers abilities. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Loudmouth is a hero who specializes in offering backup and supporting other heroes. He possesses quite the profound ability of being able to drastically raise and boost another individuals raw power, raising their destructive capacity and generally immensely improving the potency of another hero's powers and fighting techniques. Because of this, loudmouth is an extremely valuable asset, and his presence on the battlefield and ability to compliment the powers and abilities of up to a dozen heroes at once, possibly more, is regarded as one of the most precious powers not only in the valiance federation but the entire world, and it is the extended proof of his powers and abilities which has caused him to become a member of the iron league division in the valiance federation. Fighting Styles Supernatural Abilities The entire motif behind loudmouth's powers and abilities is that of a hearty and intense ringside announcer, whose commentary abilities have been raised to levels that he can actually severe impede the fighting abilities and powers of any being that he makes commentary on. He can render even the toughest, most ruthless and destructive of foes severely weakened, demoralized, confused, and in some cases even ban them from accessing powers and abilities which they could previously use en masse, doing so by throwing simple verbal shots at them. At the other end of the spectrum, loudmouth can raise and boost the powers of anyone he desires, a characteristic which he utilizes for the sole purpose of supporting and increasing the powers of his fellow heroes in battle. '''Status Effect Creation: Empowering Speech: Depowering Speech: Quotes Quotes By Loudmouth Quotes About Loudmouth Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes